One Unforgettable Night
by shooting star 0160
Summary: It's another school dance and all are having a blast except for a few... MikanxNatsume and RukaxHotaru. The title have been changed...


**DISCLAIMER:** The characters of Gakuen Alice does not belong to me… I won't be writing a fanfic if I diid now, would I???

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another School Dance. The ballroom looked beatiful enough to make even the most picky of the students sigh contentedly and walk through the room dreamily. Young ladies and chivalrous gentlemen entered the ballroom in pairs, all of them giving their mark of approval by eyeing the place with an expression of pure bliss.

Who in this world could possibly resist the warm glow of the countless beautiful lamps that the decoration committee hanged all over the open space that was the ballroom? Simple yet elegant decors were used to beautify the place and the choice of music was soft and romantic. All the factors needed to result to the most romantic dance ever.

All are having fun except for a few… Let's see who they are, ne?

----------------------------------------------------**Refreshment Area**-------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish I didn't attend." Mikan Sakura told her best friend, Hotaru Imai. "Honestly, it's the same every year since Tsubasa-sempai graduated… I attend, but then I end up sitting all the songs out…" she said rather wistfully

"Baka, at least ugly buffoons are not bothering you." was the only reply that Hotaru managed, considering that her mouth was full of crab roe at that time.

"But still…"

"Imai-saaan!!! Please dance with meee!!!" a fool, who wasn't aware that Hotaru hated to be bothered when she's eating came forward, offering Hotaru his hand, only to be hit by the new and improved Baka Cannon.

_Baka baka baka_

And the poor guy went soaring through the air.

-----------------------------------------------**Area across the Refreshment Table**------------------------------------------------

Two handsome, albeit highly annoyed teens were standing in the middle of a large crowd of girls, girls who were blowing their ears off. Each looking ready to kill for a chance to dance with the aforementioned guys.

"Dance with me Ruka-kun!!!"

"Natsume-san, dance with meee!!!"

"Stop bothering them you fools!!" came Sumire's authoritative voice.

'For once, that hag is making some sense!' Natsume thought.

"Natsume-san and Ruka-kun are not dancing with you because as the President of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub, they're dancing with me!!!!" She declared

Ruka sweat-dropped and Natsume swore.

"Just leave us alone you hags!!" came Natsume's flat yet very threatening voice.

"Natsume…" was all Ruka could say, seeing as the room temperature was rapidly rising.

And the mob of screaming fangirls, God bless them, finally realized that they were pushing their luck with the Black Cat made a hasty retreat. Though still eyeing them with puppy-dog eyes and practically drooling at the sight of their handsome faces.

"This is all your fault, Ruka. I don't know how you convinced me to attend this school dance."

"C'mon, Natsume. Except for those girls bothering us, its good a night… The food is good, and so is the music…"

"You just want to see Imai." Natsume stated, rather matter-of-factly

"No I don't!!!"

"Yes you do. Anyway, how much do you think would it cost if I buy that Baka Cannon from her???" Natsume asked, as he watched the 3rd guy soaring through the air. "I could really use it, what with all of those annoying hags."

"3 thousand Rabbits." the unmistakable voice of one Hotaru Imai answered his question.

"Imai!!!"

"Nogi, Hyuuga." she greeted them.

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon! How wonderful to see you!" Mikan Sakura said in her cheerful voice.

"Hn." Natsume grunted and nodded his head, eyeing the brunette in front of him.

"Mikan-chan, you look wonderful. And you too Imai." Ruka said a delicate blush appearing on his cheeks as he looked at Hotaru Imai

"Thanks!" Mikan grinned at her friend.

"This is one hell of a night, eh?" Natsume queried.

"Yeah, one hell of a night." Hotaru Imai nodded her assent.

"Personally, I wouldn't have come, if not for the food I won't even think of attending this dance." She added

"Though you must agree that the school committe has outdone themselves this time, the decorations are amazing, the music and the food aren't bad at all too." Mikan Sakura intoned, her voice dreamy and light.

**"It's now time for the last dance of tonight's ball!!!!"** came the loud voice of the D.J.

Students from all corners of the ballroom made their way to the dance floor. A soft music was starting to waft through the air as the people prepared to dance.

"Since this is the last dance, would you honor me with a dance, Imai-san?" Ruka timidly asked the rather amused girl in front of him.

"Of course, Nogi. Provided that you will be my slave for a whole month." Hotaru Imai gave an uncharacteristic wicked grin, much to the surprise of the people around her.

"Won't you ask my best friend to dance, Hyuuga?" Hotaru Imai said giving Natsume Hyuuga a very sly look.

Natsume, who was on the process of gulping down a particularly delicous Island Punch choked and gave a rather undignified chortle as he looked up the smirking faces of Mikan Sakura's best friend and his very own, so-called bestfriend.

_ 'Good God! If even Ruka is smirking that way I must have looked really pathetic.' _

_ 'Well at least Polka-dots isn't smirking at me.' _he thought while looking at Mikan Sakura, whose face remained utterly expressionless _'On second thought, she's probably too dense to notice'_

_ 'How can Hotaru do this to me!!! Waaaah!!! Hotaru you meanie!!!'_ was what you'll hear in Mikan Sakura's head after her bestfriend's bland question. She opted to hide behind a mask of indifference, effectively hiding her annoyance at her best friend, who she was quite sure, asked Natsume to dance with her because of her relentless complaints of not having anyone to dance with since her sempai, Tsubasa graduated.

"Well... aren't you going to dance with her?" Hotaru drawled out eyeing both her best friend and Natsume, who seems to have recovered from her statement a while ago.

"Yeah, dance with Mikan-chan Natsume. Tsubasa-sempai used to dance with her every ball when he was still here, you know." Ruka stated, knowing full well that Natsume was annoyed to no end when he reminded him of the friendship that Mikan shared with Andou Tsubasa.

Although everyone knew that the friendship between the 2 Special Ability types was that of an older brother- younger sister platonic level, the fact that Mikan Sakura was actually friends with the guy never failed to put Natsume at wits end.

"Tch. Fine, will you dance with me, Polka-dots?" Natsume asked

"O-okay." Mikan replied, too shocked to reprimand Natsume for calling her Polka-dots yet again.

"Now that's more like it." Ruka smiled at his 2 friends.

"Let's go the dance is about to begin." he said while slipping his arms through the crook of Hotaru's elbow.

"Let's go Polka-dots." Natsume said. imitating Ruka's actions and leading Mikan to the dance floor.

And they danced the night away, although if one thinks about it, they weren't able to dance the whole night away, seeing as they spent a good portion of their nights grumbling and whining about how awful the night was. But what's important is they got to dance with the person they liked with at the end of the night, shared a short conversation and lightly teasing each other. At the end of the night, everyone had fun,except perhaps the girls who never got to dance with Natsume and Ruka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** That concludes my first ever fanfic... I know that it's not that good and some of the characters are OOC, but still. Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW. All you have to do is click that cute purple button below!!!


End file.
